1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a time series data display device which converts point sequence data to time series data with respect to drive axes and displays the time series data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a device which displays waveforms of time series data of servo information acquired from a numerical control device in an identical display frame in a superposed manner has been known (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-75472). In the device disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-75472, a waveform of a current servo information acquired from a numerical control device and a waveform of a past servo information acquired from the numerical control device are displayed in a superposed manner, in such a way as to make time axes thereof coincide with each other, and in an identical display frame.
In a machine tool controlled by a numerical control device, for example, the position of the machine end (tip portion of a tool or the like) and the position of drive axes which drive the machine end (position feedback data) are measured by separate measuring instruments. Thus, in order to make proper servo adjustments, it is preferable to convert point sequence data of the machine end (position data) to position data with respect to the drive axes and display the position data after conversion and the position feedback data of the drive axes in time series and in a comparable manner.